Skylanders: Tales Of The Academey
by Droborg2.0
Summary: Stories about the Skylanders and their adventures in Skylands.


Bash was outside his hut staring out into the sky. Flocks of birds flew over his head, the wind blew the leaves of trees as they slowly fell to the ground, and even in the distance he could see his dragon friends playing in the air. Bash had always wanted to fly, more than anything in the world, but never could as he sighed to himself.

"All I ever wanted to do was fly, is that so much to ask for", he yelled into the distance".

But his answer was a bird poop that fell on his snout. He buried his head back into his arms, as he knew he would never fly- as he had no wings, so flying was a simple impossibility for him, as he just sat there about to cry.

"He Bash, what's up", came a robotic voice from behind the dragon.

Bash quickly turned around to see his good friend Drobot, a robotic armour dragon, and one of the most famous minds in the Skylands.

"Nothing, everything gets to fly but me, you get to fly, they get to fly, everyone gets to fly, but me", as Bash sniffed". Drobot could see how depressed is friend was and knew he had to help (but he knew he couldn't do what he did last time). He understood how much his friend wanted to fly, but then, he suddenly got a genius idea, that would be risky- but would work.

"Don't cry Bash, your resident genius is here, and I got brilliant idea on how you can fly" Drobot spoke, trying to comfort his friend.

"It's not another slingshot is it?", Bash questioned.

"No, I've got an even better idea" smiled Drobot.

"Ok let's give it a try" Bash asked, excitingly.

"Excellent, to the lab" Drobot yelled. He led Bash into his home, but when Bash entered it was enormous beyond belief filled with books, advanced technology, and virtual chess. "Have some…. redecorating" Bash stuttered. As he spoke Drobot flew into one of the doors on the roof- before appearing out of the door next to Bash, "Huh… Oh yeah, I ran out of room in the house to do my experiments- so I made the inside of the house a pocket dimension for me to do my work", Drobot exclaimed. "How did you do this" Bash questioned, "Oh simple, first I separated a single of atom and multiplied it exceptionally to a singularity relative to a black hole, but I had to change the singularity in a way that it did not consume matter but expel it in a way-", Drobot explained, which only confused Bash even more.

"Ok, stop your making my rain hurt… anyway you said you could help me fly- how are you going to do that?" Bash asked.

"Ok then, well, I finally my license for preforming genetics by the Skylands institute of science, and I thought you would be the perfect test subject, for genetic reconstruction" Drobot exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa- what do you mean, got your license, and what is genetic reconstruction" Bash questioned.

"Ok, first off the reason why was a total accident, but why I got my licence removed, was because I went a little mad-doctor when I was studying and began making genetic engineered super monsters, and got a ban from the science department from doing genetic experiments for a few ears- which just ended today" Drobot replied happily.

"Wait, what… Genetic monsters" Bash said confusingly.

"Yeah, I went what's known as mad scientist phase, that's not the point here- what I'm saying is I can help you fly Bash" Drobot awkwardly replied.

"How, and did you just say genetics?" Bash questioned.

"Yes… You see to inject several unstable chemicals into your body- that will scan your internal structure and begin reconstructing your internals, before beginning the external changes to your body" Drobot replied.

"Huh" Bash said confused.

"Basically, I'm going to inject a serum into your body, that will make you grow wings" Drobot sighed.

"Awesome!" Bash yelled.

While finishing talking, Drobot pulls out a small syringe filled with a strange yellow, glowing liquid. He flies down to the floor in front of Bash, holding the needle inf front of his face. He grabs Bash's arm and holds it up to plant the syringe in.

"Is this safe?" Bash asks.

"You know what, I'm 100% sure that this is not safe- or I'd been injecting myself" Drobot replied.

Drobot then pushes the needle into Bash's arm and injects the serum into his arm, and then quickly removes the syringe from his arm and hovers away. In a second after removing the needle, Bash starts to feel woozy, and passes out on the floor, with the last sight he sees before completely falling asleep being Drobot looking over him with fascination.

Bash then wakes up from his sleep and stumbles to push himself off the ground, he sees his friend Drobot playing chess with one of his AI computers.

"WHARET WTGSAY FTTARWW" Bash mumbles.

"WHAT" Drobot replies.

"What happened" Bash burst.

"OH… well, you passed out from the serum I gave you for- a good 4 hours and while that I was taking close observations of your mutations, and it happened" Drobot exclaimed.

"What, what happened?" Bash complained.

"Bash, look at your back" Drobot said.

Bash takes a quick glance at his back everything seems normal, except for two large dark brown wings sprouting from his back, he quickly turns back to Drobot.

"So, what's the mutation" replied Bash.

Drobot smiles, as he sees Bash's face finally realises that he has wings on his back, as he soon turns his head back around to take in the full glory of his new wings. He slowly begins to move them outstretching, and making them flap up and down, with little difficulty- but he still appears to be in such a surprised state, that his face has concerted itself into a huge smile. He turns back to face Drobot and he slowly walks forward still showing his enormous smile. Then he leaps in the air, lunging at the tech dragon and hugging him relentlessly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you I can't thank you enough- you and I are best friends forever, I've always said that and I'll always say it" cheered Bash.

"No problem, now can you let me go, your choking me- "gasped Drobot.

Bash let go of Drobots neck, as the tech dragon gasped for air, slowly regaining his nerves as he met eye contact with the new winged Bash.

"Ok you got your wings, but now it's time we trained them" said Drobot.

"Sure" replied Bash.

Bash followed Drobot down a long hallway past a variety of bookshelves and doors into a tall red door labelled 'Testing Zone'. Bash stared at the sign, before his focus was changed to the tech dragon typing in a number code which opened the door. The doors swung open revealing a huge white open area across the room- the two dragons stepped inside and took in the massive size of the room before coming to the centre. As bash sat all-struck at the massive size of the room they where in, Drobot removed his robotic wings revealing a pair of gold and red wings underneath that stretched out as he relaxed himself. Bash turned back and quickly noticed his friend's wings.

"Cool wings, I didn't know you had wings" Bash said.

"Yes, I have wings, why is everyone I don't have wings- I do, is there some problem with me having wings" Drobot argued.

"No, I don't have a problem it's just…. Never mind, what are we going to do anyway" Bash replied.

"Well, where going practice flying, in this room we are totally safe" Drobot responded.

"Shouldn't I practice with one of the more experienced flyers like, Spyro, Cynder or Flashwing" Bash questioned.

"For your information, I've been practicing flying without using my armour- I a much stronger flying than I was before" Drobot argued.

The tech dragon then quickly flew up in the air doing spirals and loops around the room with little ease, without the use of his robotic wings. Bash stood amazed at how fast his friend had become at being a expert flyer- before his friend flew down and greeted him.

"Nice" Bash clapped.

"Thank you, now try flying with your wings" Drobot asked.

"Ok" Bash said nervously.

Bash slowly shut his eves, as he outstretched and flapped his wings faster and faster, but was to scared for open them. His friend Drobot took off a few feet in the air carefully watching Bash's progress.

"Come on Bash you can do it" Drobot yelled.

"I can't do it ok, I can't do it" Bash argued.

"Bash, look down" Drobot said.

Bash looked down at his feet, to see he was hovering a full metre off the ground. He couldn't feel the floor anymore.

"I'm flying" Bash said.

"Yes" Drobot cheered.

"I'M FLYING" Bash screamed.

Outside the hut, Spyro was landing in-front of the front door, knocking at it repeatedly- to try and get someone's attention.

"Drobot you in here… hello… anyone… listen you said you picked up a package for me and I want it… ok, I'm coming in there whether you're in there or not" Spyro yelled.

Spyro slowly opened the door revealing the vast network of bookshelves and doors that made up Drobot's home. Spyro slowly began walking through the seemingly endless tunnel, in search of life.

"Hello anyone here" Spyro shouted.

Just then a blue light appeared in front of the dragon, slowly morphing into a blue-white orb.

"HELLO THERE, I'AM TX4-1120, I'AM AN A.I. DESIGNED BY MY CREATOR AS A GUIDE FOR HIS HOME" spoke the orb.

It produced a small light scanning the confused dragon, who was still taking in what was happening.

"BIO-SCAN COPLETE, GOOD EVENING MASTER SPYRO- I BELIEVE YOU ARE HERE TO SPEAK TO MY CREATOR ABOUT A PACKAGE, IS THAT CORRECT" It asked.

"Um, yes, do you know where he is" Spyro replied.

"YES, HE IS CURRENTLY PRACTICING IN TRAINNING HALL 3 WITH HIS FRIEND BASH- I WILL GUIDE YOU THERE" It replied.

"Wait, Bash is here, what's he doing" Spyro asked.

"UNKNOWN, WILL ASK WHEN WE ARRIVE" it responded.

The glowing light began to move through the maze of doors and tunnels, followed close behind by the purple dragon, as they navigated through the endless complex of doors and bookshelves. They then came to a big red door which was still open from when the previous two entered.

"CREATOR IS INSIDE HERE, PLEASE BE POLITE, AND THANK YOU FOR CHOSING ME AS YOUR GUIDE" the A.I. said.

"Thanks" awkwardly replied Spyro.

The dragon entered the room to find the two dragons flying up from the ground into the air- with Bash slowly hovering up and up from the ground, and Drobot flying around him without the use of his robotic wings, Spyro stood all struct for a moment, taking in what was happening.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON" Spyro screamed.

The two dragons jumped at the realization of there was someone in the room with them, as both of them slowly hovered back to the ground to meet their confused friend slowly approaching them. When they landed, they where both met with a very angry looking purple dragon.

"Ok, I know your and I know you've got a lot of questions, how about, I explain it and you…" Drobot explained.

"ANGRY, of course I'm angry, Bash has wings, he's didn't have wings before- don't tell me your trying to make him fly again, because if you are, I swear" Spyro yelled.

"Listen I'm using a slingshot like last time, I'm genetic chemicals, to completely re-arrange and rebuild Bash's biological makeup" Drobot smiled.

"HOW IS THAT BETTER" Spyro shouted.

"No, slingshot" Drobot replied.

"Listen closely, you better fix this, or I will- "Spyro argued.

"ENOUGH" Bash roared.

The two dragons turned their heads towards the arguing earth dragon.

"Spyro, I asked him to do this, to me" Bash answered.

"WHAT" the two dragons replied.

"Spyro, I asked him to give me wings, and he did- he told me not to do it, but I pushed him- it's not him you should be mad at but me" Bash replied.

The two dragons stood shocked at the answer that they got from Bash, but that was soon broken when Spyro walked us to the new winged dragon.

"That was a very irresponsible thing to do Bash, you shouldn't push people to do stuff like this" Spyro replied.

"I know, but I wanted to fly so badly- I just lost sense" Bash said.

"Ok, I'll let this go, but if anything happens you will be in trouble" Spyro replied.

"Thanks, Spyro" Bash answered.

The purple dragon turned back to the door and slowly began to fly out of the door and house to continue his journey, but stopped and turned back towards Drobot.

"Hey Drobot, is that you at the 'Tribunal D' concert with Flashwing" Spyro smirked.

Holding up an image of two dragons flying over a crowd, in the rock band 'Tribunal D' band concert, 3 months ago.

"DON'T LOOK AT IT" Drobot angrily yelled.

Spyro then flew out of the house with massive grin on his face, trying desperately to hold back a laugh after seeing the photo. Back at the training room, a frustrated Drobot turned to see a smiling Bash staring back at him, also trying to hold back a laugh.

"What, I like their music" Drobot quickly replied.

"With Flashwing" Bash smirked.

"SHUT UP" Drobot yelled.

The two dragons began to chase each other around the room, flying up and down, as a laughing Bash was trying to stay ahead of a very annoyed Drobot.

**8 Hours Later.**

Outside the hut, a new winged Bash slowly flies over the clouds and islands of Skylands, taking in all the joy of now having a set of wings, and being able to over all others. In that moment (as he was flying over the Fallen Forest), he felt no happier moment there, until out of nowhere a net shot out and ensnared the dragon, with a powerful electrical shock- which caused him to pass out, as he was being dragged to the island below.

Bash woke up with a massive pin in his back, as he struggled to get up- but out of his eyes he could see an army of troll hunters gathered around him, with a hungry look in their eyes. But then several blue lights smashed into the ground, sending hundreds of trolls flying in the air. There was panic, as Bash raised his head to see his robot dragon friend soaring through the air.

"Get away from my friend" Drobot yelled.

As he dove head first through the hordes trying to save his friend. Bash could only watch, as he slowly drifted out of consciousness and his head fell to the ground, and going back to sleep. Bash woke up to find himself in his bed, seeing Drobot starring at him from his chair.

"You ok" Drobot asked.

"Fine, what happened" Bash replied.

"You attacked by Troll hunters, shot you out of the sky, and I saved you- took you back here after removing something" Drobot awkwardly said.

"Removed what" Bash yelled.

"Sorry Bash, they broke when you landed, and they wouldn't heal" Drobot said.

Bash momentarily confused, slowly turned towards his back- seeing that his new wings had been removed. He slowly pushed his head into his bed, as he had just lost his new wings. Drobot slowly approached the depressed dragon.

"I'm sorry Bash" Drobot said, to no avail in helping the earth dragon.

"Listen, this isn't the end- you once helped me with something, I want to be there for you, Bash, you are my friend stick together- that's what you said to me once" Drobot replied.

Bash slowly pulled his head out of the mattress to meet the robotic dragon.

"You might want to go downstairs" Bash replied.

"Why?" a confused Drobot spoke.

"Because Spyro's looking at us through the window, and he does not look happy" Bash smiled.

Drobot turned to face an angry purple dragon taring right a him. Spyro pointed down towards Drobot, meaning he wanted to talk.

"Give me a minute" Drobot said, as he flew out the door.

Spyro slowly hovered down to the ground and entered the house.

Bash only listened and smiled to as he heard the two dragons arguing downstairs, he then slowly reached under the covers of his bed to pull out an old drawing book. He opened it and starred intensely at one of the pages.

"One day, one day" Bash smiled.

Starring closely at a picture of him with wings, flying with all the dragons of the academy by his side, soring through the air, and the Skylands.


End file.
